User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 35
'I know some of you may be concerned about this chapter from the name of it, especially after the shootout at the naval base in Washington DC. But I swear this and the next chapter won't be too violent. If some of you are sensitive about this however, just skip this chapter. Reader Description is advised. ' Massacre At The Football Game (Part 1) Today was Friday, April 23. It's been six days since I lost my canister of diamonds. Greg hasn't told anyone else about my poccession of those diamonds, not even to Michael and Charles, which is a good thing. I torn the whole room upside-down for that can and I couldn't find it. So somebody did steal them from my desk. I couldn't find any clues on who did it, so I just didn't bother on finding out who did it. There was alittle over a month left till school ended. I'm almost through with high school. Things are going to be different when I graduate, but for now I had to focus on what little time I had left in school. I didn't have a second class on Friday. I waited in my dorm till the final class of the week. After just chilling for two and a half hours in the dorm, I went to meet up with my friends in the caferteria. Michael and Charles were arm-wrestling while Greg was talking to Bradi. They became a couple for quite some time now and it really bothered Jimmy Queen about it. Then again, Jimmy Queen probably doesn't deserve a girl like Bradi anyway. He just seemed too shy to even have a girlfriend completely. "Hey guys", I said. They all greeted me and then I suggested, "How about we all do something together?" "Like what?" Charles asked. "I don't know. Anything. Maybe there's an activity going on tonight", I said. "There's the final football game of the season that's going on tonight", Bradi suggested. "Football game? I have never been to a football game before. Not even at my old school and Carcer City Academy didn't have much of a team", I told them. "Now that's sad. For the school team not being much. I'm sure you had reasons for not going to one", Nicole said. "I only been to a football game once during my freshman year and it was a disaster", Greg said. "I bet it will be fun", Michael replied sarcastically. "Let's go to it tonight. It starts at 7:00 PM anyway", Hailey said. "Fine, it's official. We'll all go", I said. "I guess that sounds good enough", Charles said. We all dispersed from our table. I decided to go and buy some snacks for all of us so that we wouldn't have to buy some from the concession stand. I heard the prices for the snacks at the stand were a complete rip-off. I walked to the parking lot and got into my car. I drove to the Yum-Yum Market down in Old Bullworth Vale. I parked my car and went to the store. When I entered, I ran into Coach Carrington. "Hey", I said shyly. "Hey", he said. We were both pretty silent for a minute, then he said, "I heard Derek told you about me and about your mom". "Yeah, he did", I confirmed. "I'm sorry you had to know the hard way. I know it must have been hard on you", he said. "It was", I said. We were again quiet for a minute, then he told me, "I gotta go help get the football field ready for tonight's game. Johnson's supervising it". "Good luck with that. I hope it goes well for you", I told him. He exit the store and I went to buy some drinks and snacks. I bought eight cans of soda (five Sprunks and five eColas) and four large bags of Lays BBQ Potato Chips. I bought myself a couple of apples to feast on before the game begins. All the items costed around $30, but I didn't have a problem buying the items. I stuffed all the things in the backpack that I had on and then left the store. I texted to Greg that I had the grub and then went back to my car. I got in and drove back to the school. There was still three hours before the game starts, so I had plenty of time to kick back and relax. Three Hours Later; 7:00 PM After just chilling in the dorm, we all went to the football field to try and get our seats. During the walk there, Michael pointed out, "Let's hope no one insults Charles again on the scoreboard like at that basketball game at the start of the year". "Don't remind me", Charles stated. "I remember three years ago, Hopkins insulted the entire football team on the scoreboard. It said, 'Jocks play with their balls' or something like that", Greg stated. I was laughing my ass off from hearing that. "At least I know what to do next Ted and his boys start harassing us again", I said. After a while of walking, we got to the football field. We had to pay $7 to get in, but luckly we all had the money. Well, except for Jimmy Queen and Michael had to pay extra for him. "Jimmy boy, you are like sixteen or seventeen years old. Get a job, you lazy bum", he joked. The girls also paid and we all got in and were completely together in a group in the bleachers. Sometime later, Patrick Davidson came by and decided to sit with us, which was cool with me since I never had any problems with him in the past. While we watched the game, I kept looking at Coach Carrington in the distance. He seemed lonely, but I didn't want to leave my friends and to hang with him. I still couldn't really get near him after what Derek told me. I know it wasn't his fault what happened to my mom and why Derek kept the secret away from me, but I just can't help to know that he is my uncle and his sister was my mom. Maybe in some way, I could be a burden to him since his sister was murdered. I just don't know why I can't go up to him. Just when I was deep in thought, I heard what sounded like a gunshot. I looked onto the field and saw what looked like a G.S. Crew on the field. Just then, a few more came onto the field and the two football teams got off the field. One of the members had a microphone and he shouted, "YOUR GAME NIGHT AND YOUR FUN TIME IS OVER. WE'RE TAKING OVER FROM HERE". They then started spitting out a bunch of lies and bullshit about how they will change everything about the school and the town. Just then, some cops came from the Observatory area and they said something which I couldn't make out. Just then, a battle between the cops and the G.S. Crew begin. Everyone started getting out of the bleachers and running back towards the school. I looked at my friends and shouted, "GET EVERYONE OUT OF OUT". I pulled out my gun and climbed down the bleachers. It was just mad here at the football field. I fired at the attacking teens and they opened fire back at me. I shot several of them in the knee and they fell to the ground. They'll be spending the night in jail, I thought. I then saw what looked like a G.S. member holding Coach as a hostage. I went up to the two and the teen said, "Get back. I'll kill him if you take one step closer". I saw that his leg was sticking out, so I shot it and he fell to the ground. Coach Carrington kicked the gun away and then I went to the other side of the field where I saw that a G.S. member was holding Johnson as a hostage. I walked over to Johnson's position and he was nervous. I never seen him nervous before. "Clayton. Clayton. Please get rid of this punk", he pleaded. "Keep your distance or I will fire on him", said the G.S. member. I aimmed at the kid's head and then fired at it. He fell down dead and Johnson fell as well. I looked at Johnson to see if he was alright. "Thank you", he said. I then pulled my gun onto him. "You pulling a gun on me?" he asked. "You're the one that caused all this. You reenrolled Gary Smith back into this school and look what his crew did. You gonna have to pay for this", I said. I was really considered pulling the trigger, but then I heard Coach Carrington as well as Coach Raymond. "What are you doing?" Raymond asked. "He caused all this. He nearly ruined my friendship with Greg. He's gotta die. That's all there is to it", I said. "Clayton, Derek wouldn't want to see you just commit murder like this. You'll ruin your life", Coach Carrington said. "At this point: I....don't....care", I stated. I was really going to kill Johnson. I probably would do the whole school a favor, but something inside told not to. I just couldn't do after that feeling. I lowered my gun and then said, "I can't do it". Johnson looked at me for a second and then he ran away from me. I was really sick of all the killing I did in the past. Just then, two cops came to our position and said, "What happened here?" Coach Carrington looked at me for a second and said, "He's a hero. Saved my and Johnson's life. Nothing else. Plus, you might wanna get rid of that body". "Thanks for the help, kid. You did the town and the school a good job", said one of the cops. I walked away from the football field and to the Gym where Greg, Michael, Charles and Patrick were waiting. "What happened?" Greg asked. "I don't wanna speak about it", I told him. "Did you see Johnson run away from the field? It's like someone almost tried to kill him", Patrick stated. "One of the crew members had him as a hostage. I rescued him before he could get shot", I told Patrick. "We saw Hopkins, Kolwaski and that Vercetti kid go after Gary. I don't know if they captured him though. I can't believe Gary did such a thing at the school", Michael said. "I don't think this was their main course of action. If you heard earlier, they said something about taking over the town. They were giving out a warning", I said. "So what do we do now?" Charles asked. "I got my cop buddy to help us out. He got another contact within the crew after losing his other one back in January. For now, I think we should just wait to see what the contact tells Kemp. Until then, we can't do anything", I told them. I looked back at the football field and then stated, "I don't think this school will ever be the same after this. At least not for the rest of the school year". All my friends agreed to it. I bet now this whole massacre will appear on ''Weazel News ''now. Category:Blog posts